For You I Will
by SethStriker
Summary: Lucy has been depressed ever since she lost Aquarius' Key. After hearing about a mage who can repair broken Celestial Keys, Natsu goes off to find him and have Aquarius' key fixed. Will he be successful?


**It's been a month since Lucy lost Aquarius' key, and since then the celestial mage has been depressed. Each night her dreams are filled with the memory of having to break the mermaid's key to summon The Celestial Spirit King. Natsu of course has noticed this and has tried everything in his power to bring back her smile. But nothing works, that is until now. (This is where the story begins)**

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Fairy Tail Guild

Natsu was sitting with Levy, trying to find a certain book that could have the information he's been looking for.

"Natsu! I found it!" The latter stops what he's doing and looks at the page that Levy found.

"I think this might be the answer."

"What is it?" He asks curiously.

"Listen. (Levy starts reading from the book.) The key-maker is said to be one of the most powerful Celestial Mages in all of EarthLand and is rumored to possess the Spirit King's Key. Not only that, he has the power to repair any broken key, whether it's a silver key or one of the Golden Keys of the Zodiac."

"Levy you've done it! This is the answer I've been looking for! Now I can get Aquarius' key and make Lucy happy again! I'm all fired up!" Both of his hands were now fists of fire.

"Hold on Natsu, it says that this Key-Maker is said to live in a deadly ice region known as Ice Hell. A very dangerous place that's also known as 'the Graveyard of Mages'. Going to a place like that is suicide." Levy said trying to talk some sense into the fire mage. But it was futile, he already made up his mind.

"So what's the big deal, I'm a fire mage so the cold doesn't bother me. That and plus I faced worst. Zero, that Hades guy, Zeref, Aconologia, that future rogue, and then Tartarus. So how is this any different from dealing with those guys?" He raises a brow questionably. Levy knew he was right about having faced powerful adversaries, especially Zeref & Aconologia, but this was just as dangerous as facing those two.

"It's not that simple. Natsu, Ice Hell is known to be the home to an Ice Dragon, a dragon that actually is on par with Aconologia." She said with concerned eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer so I'll be fine. Especially now that I can use Laxus' Lightning Magic and turn into a Flame & Lightning Dragon Slayer." He gave her a thumbs up, and Levy sweat-dropped.

"Don't you think that this might be out of your league?"

"What are you trying to say? I've gotten a lot stronger since we battled Tartarus. So I'll be perfectly capable of handling this kind of danger on my own." He complained.

"Wait, you're not planning on going alone are you?!"

"If what you say is true and that Ice Hell is dangerous, then of course I'm going alone, I can't risk having Happy with me. Unless you want to go."

"Me! No thanks, but if you're going to go, then I'll at least help you with the supplies you'll need. Especially since making fire in a cold place like Ice Hell is going to be hard." Levy said while writing down all the stuff Natsu will need for his journey.

"All right, thanks Levy!"

"But I have to know one thing though."

"What is it?"

"Are you doing this for Lucy, because you like her?" Levy said teasingly, almost imitating Happy when he rolls his tongue, making the fire mage blush and place a hand over her mouth.

"Shh! Be quiet, someone will hear you!" The fire mage said blushing a bit.

"Okay okay! But does this mean I'm right?" Natsu nodded in defeat. She was right that he liked Lucy. No, he loved Lucy and didn't like how she was depressed and decided to find a way to make Lucy happy once more.

"Awww! You like Lucy." She made the fire mage blushed bright red.

"Yeah, look I really want to do this by myself. If I asked someone to go with me then it won't mean much. I want to show Lucy that I'm willing to do anything for her." He looked away slightly. Levy smiled at Natsu's statement.

"Natsu..."

"Ok! I'll help you, just let me get the supplies you'll need for this journey ready for you." She got off from her seat and went to Mira about this and immediately the white haired mage smiled and started fangirling over the news. However, Natsu sweat-dropped when he saw that Levy told Mira his secret and what he was going to do.

But Mira stopped and started to get all the supplies that Natsu will need to make the trip and back from Ice Hell. A pair of googles, a long sleeved trench coat version his regular outfit (his current outfit had only one long sleeve and exposed his right arm where his red Fairy Tail mark is), a container that had six tubes full of fire so that Natsu can power up if he needs the extra fire, and snow boots that's fire proof so he can use his Fire Dragons Claw without having to worry about the boots burning.

"All right thanks!"

"No worries Natsu, just be careful."

"I will, but can you two do me a favor while I'm gone?"

"What is it?" The two girls asked in unison.

"If by some chance I don't make it back, then can you tell Lucy..." He started but faltered, unable to finish the sentence.

"We will Natsu." Levy said understanding that if he died, then she would tell Lucy what happened to him.

"Thanks."

"Wait Natsu!" Mira called out and the fire mage turned around.

"You forgot this!" Mira walks to him and hands the broken key that once was Aquarius'.

"Oh yeah! Thanks but how did you get this from Lucy?" He looked at Mira with a shocked expression. Who could blame him? Lucy kept this key in her room in a small box.

"Don't worry about that! Just go already!" Mira smiled at him, assuring him that Lucy won't notice.

"Well thanks, I guess..." He said while srat hing the back of his head and walked out of the guild, going to the train station. Levy gave him the directions so first he had to go on board a train (which will be a pain in the for him due to his motion sickness) to the town of Clover and then head North for about an hour. That's when he will arrive at Ice Hell. The journey will be long and difficult for the fire mage, but he knew that and decided that if it was for Lucy, then he will take on anything.

**Can he do it? Can Natsu retrieve the key for Lucy and defeat the Dragon of Ice Hell. Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
